Una beca, una aventura, un ¿amor?
by JimTwilighterCullenSwan
Summary: SUSPENDIDA HASTA NUEVO AVISO Bella recibe una noticia que puede cambiar su vida, ésta lograra no solo cumplir su sueño sino, también juntarla con ¿el amor de su vida?. Eso nadie los sabe- soy muy mala para los summary plis pasen y lean. TODOS HUMANOS
1. La noticia

**los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo jugué con ellos **

**Capitulo 1: la noticia**

Me presento, mi nombre es Isabella Swan aunque prefiero que me digan Bella ya que Isabella es demasiado largo, tengo 17 años. Vivo en un pequeño pueblo a la orilla de la península Olimpic llamado Forks junto con mis padres, Charlie y Renné. Mi padre es jefe de la policía y mi madre es ama de casa con una pasión por la pintura y el arte completamente extrema e incomprensible para mí.

En este pueblito mis únicos amigos son Angela con su novio Ben y Jessica junto a su pareja Mike, ellos son los mejores amigos que una chica pueda desear, pero de cierta forma siempre soy tercera entre ellos y eso no es nada cómodo para mí a pesar de que cada vez que nos juntamos intentan integrarme para que no me sienta excluida.

En casa, mi madre siempre está sobre mí y sobre todo lo que hago, cosa que me molesta terriblemente y me agobia, por lo que me la paso estudiando y pretendiendo ser una niña buena y correcta cuando en realidad lo único que realmente quiero hacer es poder divertirme de verdad y no de la forma que los pueblerinos lo hacen.

En el colegio soy "la nerd" sinceramente no me molesta en absoluto ya que de alguna forma me respetan por eso mismo y siempre soy la favorita y la elegida de los profesores para hacer cualquier cosa, escolarmente hablando. Amo esa sensación de poder que me da ser la traga libros ya que no solo tengo esa fama en el bachillerato sino también todo el pueblo sabe que soy demasiado inteligente.

Estaba en la clase de biología cuando el rector ingreso a la clase interrumpiendo al profesor Banner en el camino.

-Disculpe la interrupción profesor pero necesitaría que dejase salir a la señorita Swan un momento por favor- dijo el rector. Ni bien reconocí mi apellido levante la cabeza del libro, que hasta en ese momento estaba leyendo, y preste completamente atención a lo que el rector y el profesor estaba diciendo.

-Claro, por supuesto- le contesto el señor Banner. En ese momento ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí y el profesor me dijo- Puedes retirarte Isabella- Entonces me levante y mientras estaba recogiendo todas mis cosas bajo las miradas penetrantes de mis compañeros, el profesor dijo- Recuerda realizar las páginas 110,111 y 112 del libro de texto para mañana.

Salí del salón de clases y seguí al rector hasta la oficina del director. Cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando en este lugar.

-El señor Tound te llamará en un momento Isabella- dijo John, el rector, sacándome de mis cavilaciones, asentí y él se retiro, de nuevo a su despacho. Luego de unos minutos de espera, Tound nombro mi apellido, me levante de la silla, caminé hasta la puerta y entre.-Buen dia señorita Swan- dijo él con una complaciente sonrisa. –Buen dia director- dije y luego mis labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Podría saber para que me ha citado?- pregunté intrigada, estas citaciones no eran muy frecuente para mí ya que yo nunca traía problemas en el colegio por lo cual tenía que ser algo de suma importancia.

-Isabella, por favor toma asiento- el señor Tound me ordenó y así lo hice-Te he mandado a llamar para así poder comentarte acerca de, un programa de becas completas que ofrece el gobierno para los mejores estudiantes, y como aquí , tú eres nuestra alumna estrella queríamos saber si estas dispuesta a tomarla, estas becas sirven para cualquier universidad del país, pero dado que a tu todavía te falta un año para terminar la secundaria, tenemos para ti, un lugar especial, en una escuela-universidad, osea es un colegio donde en el mismo campus funciona la universidad, dando resultado a que no necesites cambiar de lugar cuando termines el bachillerato**, (N/A: no se si existen lugares así)** este extraño colegio se encuentra en Los Angeles, California. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría obtener la beca?- Cuando termino de hablar tomo una bocada de aire y eso hizo que me diera cuenta que, todo lo había dicho casi sin respirar y de manera corrida.

Me encontraba en shock y no lograba procesar todo lo que el director me había dicho. Todo esto era como un sueño, esta beca, era mi boleto de salida de este pueblucho de porquería en donde sabia que terminaría siendo ama de casa como mi madre, cosa que aborrezco completamente. Sabía que el director estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte pero todavía no lograba reaccionar del todo. Me encontraba feliz y aterrorizada a la misma vez y esos sentimientos me confundían, así que levante la vista hacia el señor Tound y dije:

-Me alaga señor que hayan pensado en mi y si esta decisión dependiera solamente de lo que yo quiero o deseo ya mismo le estaría diciendo que si, pero debo consultarlo con mis padres primero, ya que ellos tienen un gran peso en esto.

-Obviamente que debe hablarlo con los señores Swan, así que tiene hasta mañana a la hora del almuerzo para contestarme, porque los cupos son muy limitados y ya están prácticamente completos, mira este es un permiso que tus padres tienen que firman, porque al ser todavía menor de edad debes presentarlo -me dijo el director dándome un pequeño grupo de papeles que se asemejaban a un contrato- oh! Por cierto en esta carpeta se encuentran todo lo que debes saber del Special College of United State** [1], **por favor léelo junto a tus padres para que sepan hacia donde te están enviando a estudiar-completó Tound brindándome una carpeta que en su interior llevaba todo tipo de información y hasta incluía fotografías del Special College of United State

En eso entro la señora Cope, secretaria privada del señor Tound, por lo que entendí que ése era mi pase para retirarme, así que me levante, mire a Tound y dije- Gracias señor, para mí es un gran honor que me confíen esta magnífica oportunidad de estudiar en L.A. haré todo lo que pueda para no desaprovecharla- apreté con fuerza el permiso y la carpeta contra mi pecho, dándole énfasis a lo que acaba de decir.

Cuando salí de la oficina directiva todo el mundo me miraba, cosa que me hizo sentir demasiado incomoda. Camine hacia mi casillero para poder dejar las cosas y así ir hacia la cafetería para poder almorzar, ya que no había notado que había estado 2 horas con el director. Estaba llegando cuando sentí que alguien me llamaba, me di vuelta y en eso vi a Angela y a Jess corriendo, literalmente, hacia mí.

-¿¡QUE OCURRIÓ!? ¿¡PORQUE TE FUISTE DE ESA MANERA!?¿¡QUE FUE LO QUE TE LLEVO TANTO TIEMPO!? ¿¡ESTÁS EN PROBLEMAS!?- las dos hablaban al mismo tiempo y me estaba costando horrores entenderles-¡ISABELLA SWAN YA MISMO NOS DICES QUE FUE LO QUE PASO POR QUE SINO NOS VAMOS A ENOJAR Y NO CREO QUE QUIERAS VERNOS ENOJADAS!- terminaron las dos de manera pareja, sinceramente siempre me causo que hablaran en coro pero esta vez se las veía realmente furiosas a las dos.

-¡LES DIRIA QUE PASO SI REALMENTE ME DEJARAN HABLAR Y NO SE LA PASARAN GRITANDOME PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA ESCUCHO!- explote ya que me había cansado que especularan sobre mi sin ni siquiera dejarme hablar. Después de mi brote psicótico ambas se quedaron calladas, al igual que todos los estudiantes que circulaban por el pasillo hasta ese momento. No pude evitar sonrojarme de la vergüenza (costumbre completamente humillante para mí, pero según mis padres, adorable), mire a mis adoradas amigas, nótese el sarcasmo, y les dije- ahora si ¿ya se calmaron?- a lo que ambas asintieron con la cabeza- bien, ahora sí, el rector me llamo porque el director quería ofrecer una beca completa en un colegio-universidad especial en Los Angeles- para cuando termine mi relato las chicas se encontraban con los ojos y las bocas completamente abiertas y no pude evitar carcajearme.

-claro ríete de nosotras, total a la señorita "soy mucho más inteligente que vos por eso consigo una beca en California" no le importan sus mejores amigas y las piensa abandonar- me reprocho Jess, aunque los dijo de forma de chiste, logre notar en su tono de voz que realmente se sentía excluida y me atrevería a decir que hasta inferior.

-chicas, ustedes son mis mejores y únicas amigas y eso nunca cambiara, así que no se preocupen que aunque yo me vaya a otro estado vamos a seguir en contacto permanentemente- las tranquilice.

-¿prometes enviarnos e-mails, mensajes de texto y fotos todos los días?- me pregunto Angela con los ojos llorosos. Realmente estaban actuando como si me fuera a la China y no a otro estado aparte todavía tenía que preguntarle a mis padres así que no era nada seguro, pero aun así, mire a Ang a los ojos y asentí con la cabeza para que notara que no le mentía, que nunca me olvidaría de ellas.

Cuando volví a casa mi madre se encontraba cocinando la cena y mi padre estaba mirando un partido de béisbol, sabía que tenía que decirles esta noche si o si, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema a colación sin que estalle la tercera guerra mundial en nuestro propio comedor. Mientras subía las escaleras, para ir a mi habitación, empecé a pensar en cómo decirles, sabía que tenía que ser en la cena ya que era el único momento en donde ambos se encontraban en el mismo lugar sin pelear, ya que si, ellos llevaban cerca de cinco meses sin poderse ver a la cara sin estar discutiendo y mi padre se había mudado al sillón de la sala hace más o menos tres meses. Ellos creían que no me daba cuenta que algo pasaba pero cada noche los oía discutir por cualquier cosa que se les cruzara en el camino.

Una vez en mí recamara, deje mi mochila en el escritorio y baje a la cocina para saber si Renné necesitaba ayuda con la cena.- ¿Mamá quiere que te ayude en algo?- le pregunte.

Ella me miro y pude ver que había estado llorando así que solo me acerque a ella y en el mismo momento en que abrí mis brazos para consolarla, Charlie entro en la cocina así que solo los deje caer y me senté en la mesada de granito a la derecha de mi madre viéndola trabajar.

Cuarenta minutos después estábamos los tres sentados en la mesa pero ellos no se miraban a la cara, cosa que me estaba haciendo enojar terriblemente. Supe que ese era mi momento para decirles sobre la beca, por lo que inhalé profundamente y me prepare para hablar.

-Mamá, papá ¿me podrían prestar atención por favor?- pregunte- solo será un momento- lo único que rogaba era que no empezaran a pelearse en ese mismo momento, cosa que gracias a dios no ocurrió, una vez que obtuve la atención de ambos me prepare para proseguir- me gustaría contarles sobre una beca que me han ofrecido en la escuela… - no había terminado de hablar cuando mi madre me interrumpió diciendo:

-Cielo, todavía no has terminado la secundaria así que, hasta el año próximo no debes preocuparte por ese tema cariño- sabia que esto pasaría, ese era el problema mayor, ellos nunca me escuchaban o solo escuchaban lo que querían escuchar y siempre me dejaban a la mitad de las oraciones.

-Mamá, ¿¡PODRÍAS ESCUCHARME SIN INTERRUMPIRME POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!?- no sé de donde había sacado tanto valor ya que nunca les había contestado de esa forma a Renné- no es una beca común, se trata de un programa que lanzó el gobierno para los estudiantes con las mejores notas, y como es durante este año exclusivamente, el director me ha ofrecido una en el Special College of United State donde el bachillerato y la universidad funcionan en el mismo campus y una depende de la otra, por lo cual, cuando terminase el bachillerato puedo ingresar directamente en la universidad y con la misma beca completa, osea no me la retiran cuando haya acabado la escuela- ni bien termine mi relato, Renné y Charlie se miraron y supe que algo andaba mal.

Mi madre suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia mi- Está bien Bella aunque tengo una duda ¿en donde se encuentra ese lugar tan raro y especial del que nos estás hablando?- y ahí estaba la pregunta que quería evitar pero era inevitable así que solo lo diría, sería como quitar una curita.

-Es en Los Angeles, California mamá- en el momento exacto en el que lo dije mi madre jadeo con horror y mi padre se atraganto con la comida- lo sé, lo sé, má, es un poco lejos pero ¡ES MI SUEÑO! ¿Recuerdas cuantas veces te dije cuando era chica que quería ir a california a estudiar? Esta es mi oportunidad para hacerlo realidad ¡por favor má, déjame ir, te lo ruego!- ya no sabía que hacer, ya había hecho el pucherito a punto de llorar, la cara de cachorro herido, por lo que solo me faltaba poner los ojos como los del gato de Shrek, que esperaba que funcionara ya que me quedaba sin opciones- ¿me dejas? ¡Por fis, di que si! Sabes que nunca te desobedecí, ni me revele, siempre fui una chica buena y responsable, nunca tome alcohol, ni drogas, tampoco tuve novio, ni cause problemas- ese era mi as bajo la manga ya que ella no podía negar que todos estos año había sido la hija perfecta y por la cara que puse supe que la había convencido-mira acá tienes todo lo que debes saber- le dije mientras le entregaba la carpeta junto con el permiso, que había dejado en la repisa del comedor ni bien llegue del cole. Ella la tomo en silencio y se acerco a Charlie para empezar a verla juntos. Después de treinta minutos, de escucharlos discutir en vos baja los pro y los contras de que yo me valla, papá apartó la carpeta, me miro a los ojos y me dijo: -Bella, cielo, con tu madre hemos tomado una decisión y esta es….

**CONTINUARÁ**

**[1]** **Special College of United State : es un nombre que yo misma inventé, alguna semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**perdonen las faltas de ortografía y los errores gramaticales. **

**algún**** review? **

**con cariño Jim **

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	2. El viaje

**Chapter 2: el viaje**

Me encontraba en el Sea-tac [1] esperando el avión que me llevaría hacia mi nueva vida, estaba sentada en una de las millones sillas que tenía el aeropuerto cuando empecé a recordar la noche que les dije a mis padres la noticia y la respuesta que ellos me dieron.

_**INICIO DE FLASHBACK**_

_Mi madre tomo la carpeta en silencio y se acerco a Charlie para empezar a verla juntos. Después de treinta minutos, de escucharlos discutir en vos baja los pro y los contras de que yo me valla, papá apartó la carpeta, me miro a los ojos y me dijo: -Bella, cielo, con tu madre hemos tomado una decisión y esta es que si- en ese momento solté todo el aire, que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, en eso fue mi madre la que tomo la palabra._

-_Te vamos a dejar ir ya que en primer lugar sabemos que Forks no es de tu mayo agrado- no pude evitar reír suavemente ya que a pesar de mis constantes intentos por hacerles creer que era feliz aquí, no engañé a nadie- ,también porque sabemos que te vendría muy bien cambiar un poco de ambiente y que L.A. siempre fue tu sueño, así que si, tienes nuestro permiso para estudiar en ese lugar- antes de que mi madre terminara de hablar yo ya estaba prácticamente saltando en mi silla y estaba sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas._

_-Aunque hija tenemos una condición- ya sabía yo que habían aceptado demasiado fácil-tienes que estar en constante contacto con nosotros, por favor llama todos los días o dia por medio- termino Charlie._

_Como estaba tan feliz no tenía ningún tipo de problema en aceptar su condición, después de todo ellos me estaban brindando la libertad que siempre busque y que nunca encontré._

_-claro que si papá, llamaré todos los días, no te preocupes-le aseguré. _

_Me levante de la mesa y corrí hacia mi habitación para empezar a preparar las cosas que necesitaría para mi viaje, en eso estaba cuando reaccione que había olvidado la carpeta y los documentos en el comedor, así que me acerque a las escaleras y me prepare para bajarlas cuando los escuche discutir en voz baja en la sala, no les hubiese prestado atención sino hubiese escuchado mi nombre. _

_-no lo puedo creer, este viaje nos viene como anillo al dedo [2]- dijo me madre._

_-si lo sé, después de todo no tendremos que decirle del divorcio-ese fue mi Charlie, cuando escuche eso, no pude evitar jadear, sabía que mis padres tenían problemas pero no sabía que estaban pensado en divorciarse._

_Mire por última vez hacia la sala antes de volver a mi habitación, me sentía traicionada, no porque ellos se fueran a separar, sino porque no me lo habían contado, yo creía que ellos confiaban en mi pero ese hecho me demostró que seguían creyendo que era una niña pequeña que no podía enfrentar os problemas. _

_Todo el buen humor que tenia hacia tan solo quince o veinte minutos se había esfumado y solo atine a seguir guardando las cosas que llevaría a California. _

_No entendía porque me lo habían ocultado, pero lo que si entendía era el porque me habían dejado ir, ellos querían alejarme para así no tener que mentirme más. _

_En ese momento desee el viaje más que en otro momento, porque ya no sentía esta casa como mi hogar ya que todas las discusiones y las mentiras de mis padres habían roto el poco amor que había logrado obtenerle a este lugar._

_Ya prácticamente había guardado todas mis pertenencias y cuando toque mi cara que di cuenta que estaba llorando así que fui al baño de mi habitación y lave mi cara para que no se notara mi pequeño desliz. Aproveche para tomar mis pocas cosas de aseo personal así como mis pocas cremas corporales y mi escaso maquillaje, esperaba poder comprar más en Los Angeles ya que amaba el make-up especialmente si era negro, violeta oscuro y azul eléctrico o marino. _

_Sinceramente esperaba poder empezar de cero y lograr ser yo misma sin ningún tipo de limitaciones. _

_Lo mejor de la beca era que ese colegio- universidad no era como un internado al contrario, podías salir cuando uno quisiera aparte te brindaban un pequeño apartamento que compartías con alguien más, y como eran mixtos te podía tocar no solo con chico de escuela sino que con un universitario, era completamente genial!, aunque eso era si tenias suerte._

_Una vez que me tranquilice bajo a la sala y me encontré con que mi padre estaba mirando un partido en la televisión y mi madre había ido a quien sabe que lugar, así que fui hasta el comedor, tome todo los papeles que el director me había dado y subí de nuevo._

_Una vez que leí y releí cada folleto, y haber hecho que mis padres firmaran el permiso me dormí con el presentimiento que en este viaje muchas cosas cambiarían._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBLACK**_

PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 0547 CON DESTINO A LOS ANGELES ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 12 [3]- la voz del alto parlante me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Me levante con paciencia, cosa muy rara en mi, y me dirigí hacia la puerta previamente nombrada, a la mitad del camino no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás y encontrarme con mucha gente llorando despidiéndose de sus familias, eso me hizo sentir nostálgica a pesar que yo misma había pedido que por favor nadie me acompañara al aeropuerto, así no tenía que verlos llorar, ya que odiaba terriblemente que la gente llorara.

Sacudí mi cabeza y retomé mi curso. Una vez ya sentada, al lado de un niño aunque por suerte del lado de la ventanilla, dentro del avión empecé a sentirme realmente eufórica y lo único que quería era llegar a LAX [4] para así poder empezar mi nueva vida.

_-Bienvenidos al vuelo 0547 con destino a Los Angeles, estamos a punto de despegar por favor abroche sus cinturones y apaguen sus aparatos electrónicos, muchas gracias-_ dijo la voz del piloto. Pasados unos cinco minutos el avión empezó a moverse y a tomar vuelo y con eso mi ansiedad también subía.

No podía esperar para llegar a mi destino, para así poder empezar a ser feliz e verdad.

[1]Sea-Tac: aeropuerto de Seattle

[2]"_Nos viene como anillo al dedo": _expresión que se usa mucho en mi país para decir que algo llego en el momento justo

[3] "pasajeros del vuelo 0547 con destino a Los Angeles abordar por la puerta 12": nunca eh estado en un aeropuerto así no se la forma que se llaman a los pasajeros, o si las puertas o aviones llevan letras.

[4]LAX: aeropuerto de Los Angeles

**Sé que me tarde un poco para subir el cap. Y también sé que es un poco corto, pero acá esta, esta aventura recién comienza así que recién después del 3er cap. Empieza la verdadera historia. **

**Nos vemos en unos días, aun así me dejarían un review? Por fis (**pucherito de Alice**)**

**Gracias! **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox **


	3. El comienzo

**Chapter 3: El comienzo**.

Una vez que el avión aterrizó, una ola de calor y de sol me golpeo haciéndome sudar a la gota gorda, ni bien baje del mismo me quite el impermeable que traía encima y fui a buscar mi escaso equipaje, ya que toda mi ropa de Forks era demasiado abrigada como para traerla, así que con el poco dinero y tiempo que tenia compre, solo unas pocas cosas, para así poder conseguir más aquí, sin la necesidad de que mi madre este detrás mio viendo, con ojo de águila, lo que llevo.

Cuando tuve mi maleta conmigo, me dirigí a paso rápido hacia el sanitario de damas, una vez allí me metí en un cubículo, cual para mi sorpresa era muy espacioso, coloque mi equipaje sobre la tapa baja del inodoro, lo abrí y saque de allí mi nueva ropa, (conjunto que Renné no sabía que existía ya que lo compre a escondidas de ella) era una minifalda tableada de color blanco que media alrededor de veinticinco a treinta centímetros de largo y una camisa del mismo color ,que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, y la cual no tenia 4 botones logrando que el escote me llegara hasta el ombligo, junto con un conjunto de lencería de encaje de color blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación .

Amaba este estilo de ropa ya que me dejaban mostrar los atributos naturales de mi cuerpo, los cuales habían florecido cuando era adolescente como por ejemplo mi busto, el cual cuando ingrese en la secundaria al completamente inexistente motivo por el que era siempre molestada, pero de un dia para otro habían crecido hasta ser talla 95, o como mi trasero que después de haber acompañado a Renné al gimnasio durante un año cuando había tomado la firmeza necesaria, ah y no puedo olvidar a mi pequeña cintura, la cual pareciera que nunca creció ya que seguía siendo igual de estrecha que cuando tenía catorce.

Adoraba mis tributos pero mi madre siempre quiso que los ocultara bajo ropa más grande y suelta, nunca había entendí porque, pero después me entere que era porque me tenia celos, cosa que no podía creer después de todo ella era mi madre y debería sentirse contenta, pero Renné siempre fue especial.

Ni bien tuve mi ropa nueva en mis manos, me quite la que ya traía quedando completamente desnuda, me coloque la tanga de encaje sobre mi pubis completamente rasurada, siempre la mantenía así ya que odiaba tener vello sobrante en mi cuerpo, le siguió el sostén al que había elegido dos tallas más chico así juntaba mis tetas y las hacía ver más grandes de lo que por naturaleza eran, una vez que tenia la ropa interior me coloque mi pequeña falda y la camisa, cuando termine note que seguía descalza, ya que me había quitado mis zapatillas y mis calcetines, por lo que volví a rebuscar entre mis cosas hasta que di con lo que buscaba, un par de tacones de diez centímetros de color negro. Una vez lista guarde toda mi vieja ropa en mi maleta, recordando que debía quemarlas luego.

Tome la maleta en mi mano izquierda, mi bolso de mano en la derecha y salí del cubículo, notando como una señora mayor me miraba con los ojos como platos, no pude resistirme y termine soltando una suave carcajada. Me acerque a la mesada coloque mi bolso de mano sobre ésta, lo abrí y volqué todo lo había adentro sobre un lavado.

Cuando termine de vaciar mi bolso levante mi mirada hacia el espejo, tome mi delineador negro y a este le siguió la sombra del mismo color, luego el labial de color rojo pasión, estas cosas eran mi vida pero si mi madre las hubiera visto, habría tenido un paro cardiaco. Después del maquillaje fue el turno del cabello el cual batí un poco como para darle cuerpo ya que el viaje lo había dejado completamente aplastado y sin vida. Puse todo el maquillaje de vuelta en mi bolso, agarre con fuerza mi maleta y salí de los baños.

Una vez afuera puede notar que no solo los hombres se voltearan a verme sino que algunas mujeres también, aunque por sus caras supe que no era nada bueno lo que estaban pensando sobre mí.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada para así poder tomar un taxi, cuando conseguí uno le di la dirección del establecimiento.

Estábamos a unas cuadras del mismo, cuando pude empezar apreciarlo era E-NOR-ME con todas las letras.

En el medio había un asentamiento escolar pero este era demasiado grande, comparado con el de Forks, y aparte este tenía tres pisos, por lo que pude ver y por lo que me decía el taxista, ahí funcionaba tanto el colegio como la facultad.

Alrededor de éste se encontraban unas especies de casitas que estaban separadas entre si, por varios metros.

-esas casas que ves son los departamentos de los estudiantes y antes de que preguntes están separadas para que así puedan tener privacidad-me saco de mis pensamientos el conductor, quien según me había dicho se llamaba Jacob. No pude evitar notar que él sabía mucho del este lugar así que se lo hice saber.

-Jacob-lo llame, él me miro a través del espejo- no eh podido evitar notar que conoces mucho este lugar, ¿ya has estado aquí?- le pregunte. En ese momento el empezó a reír.

-perdón, no pude evitarlo-me dijo después de haber controlado su risa- sí, yo realice toda mi carrera aquí, es un lugar muy lindo a pesar de lo que se dice- me contesto mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Qué es lo que rumorea?-le pregunte.

-¿no lo sabes?-me pregunto, a lo cual yo solo negué con la cabeza-uhh-dijo y por su postura supe que está pensando si decirme o no- está bien- dijo después de meditarlo durante unos segundos- te diré la verdad, este colegio es, por decirlo de alguna forma, muy liberal ya que hay muy pocos menores de edad y los que los son tienen documentos falsos que dicen lo contrario, así que las drogas, el alcohol, las fiestas y las orgias, son cosas de todos los días, no te preocupes, si no quieres nadie te va a obligar, esa es la regla máxima que hay en este lugar.

Cuando termino de hablar, en vez de sentirme asustada, estaba completamente excitada, ya que esto era lo que yo está buscando, este era el cambio radical que yo necesitaba y que mi familia no podía entender y de tan solo pensar todas las cosas que haría en este lugar, ya estaba lista para la acción. No pude evitar que se me escapara un gemido bajo, que por suerte solo escuche yo, mire mi ropa y note que mis pezones estaban excitados y se traslucían por mi corpiño y la camisa, sentir a mi pequeña tanga totalmente mojada hizo que abriera, inconscientemente, los muslos, aun así subí rápidamente mi mirada hacia el taxista y note que me estaba mirando y por su mirada supe que creyó que me había intimidado por todas las cosas que me había dicho.

-ohh, no sabía esas cosas- le dije bajando la mirada para hacerle creer que realmente me había acobardado.

-no te preocupes-me dijo-no creo que tengas problemas para acostumbrarte-termino diciéndome mientras miraba de manera rara mi ropa, entonces caí en cuenta que vestía de forma muy provocativa y que a pesar de mi actuación no me había creído nada, me reí por lo bajo y note que acabábamos de estacionar dentro del establecimiento, justo al frente de una puerta que decía "recepción" y también percibí, que no había nadie por los alrededores.

Le pague, me despedí, tome mi maleta, que estaba a mi lado, y baje.

Llegue hasta la puerta y entre, en su interior solo había un mostrador, una silla (que estaba desocupada) y una computadora mucho más moderna de lo me esperaba.

Vi que había un pequeño timbre sobre el mismo, así que lo toque de manera suave y después de producir el tan conocido "ring", una señora mayor apareció tras una puerta en el fondo que no había visto.

-buen dia querida, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- me pregunto acercándose a mí y de manera dulce.

-buen dia, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y vengo de Forks, ya que obtuve una beca aquí- termine de explicarle a la amable señora que luego de mirar en su placa supe que se llamaba Carmen.

-ah! Si si si, ya sé quién eres, te estábamos esperando, toma aquí tienes el horario de tus clases, al igual que la llave de tu departamento, ohh y aquí tienes un plano- me dijo Carmen mientras me daba los ya mencionados papeles, agarre la llave de la que de ahora en adelante seria mi casa y vi que decía "234Swan".

-ese es el numero de tu departamento, lo lamentamos mucho pero es uno de los últimos y está muy lejos de aquí- me dijo Carmen cuando me vio observando dicho objeto.

-¿quién es mi compañero de cuarto?- le pregunte ya que era una duda bastante grande que tenía desde que supe de la beca.

-ahhh, cierto que no lo sabes, tu compañero es Edward Cullen, es estudiante de medicina en un año se gradúa tiene creo que 25 o 26 años, créeme, él no te molestara nisiquiera notaras que está ahí.

No lo podía creer, ¡viviría con un hombre y no solo universitario sino que también mucho mayor que yo! Esto era genial, me encantaban los hombres más grandes ya que los de mi edad eran todos unos tarados.

-ahhh está bien, no me molesta la compañía-le conteste a Carmen, _mucho menos si es universitario, pensé, _no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de convivir con ese tal Edward.

-cielo, si quieres puede dejarnos tu maleta que nosotros mismo te la vamos a llevar a tu departamento de esa manera puede ir a conocer el lugar sin necesidad de acarrearla a todas parte contigo- me dijo la secretaria cuando vi que llevaba mi escaso equipaje conmigo.

-¿de verdad?- le pregunte esperanzada, sinceramente odiaba la idea de llevar mi maleta a todos lados, vi que Carmen me sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, suspira con alivio-muchas gracias, realmente me harías un gran favor- le dije lo más sincera posible mientras se la pasaba y ella anotaba sobre una etiqueta los mismos datos que decía mi llave.

Supe que tenía que irme así que tome mis cosas y las guarde dentro de mi bolso, me despedí de Carmen y salí…

* * *

**APARECIO NUESTRO PEQUEÑO EDDIE, BUE, NO TAN PEQUEÑO JAJAJAJAJAJA. **

**DE AHORA EN ADELANTE EMPIEZA LO REALMENTE BUENO.**

**NOS VEMOS EN UNOS DIAS!**

**REVIEWS? POR FA! (OJITOS DEL GATO CON BOTAS DE SHREK)**

**ESTE CAP ESTA DEDICADO COMPLETAMENTE A MI BFF CAMILA.**

**GRACIAS! JIM**

**XOXOXOXOXOX **


	4. Conociéndolo y la primera noche

**Chapter 4: conociéndolo y la primera noche **

Empecé a caminar por el extenso campus, cuando llegue a una zona que estaba llena de gente, algunos parecían estudiantes otros profesores, pero lo que más note era que la mayoría de las mujeres vestían tan poca ropa como yo y otras hasta mucha menos.

Sentía las miradas sobre mí y eso me encantaba.

A unos metros de mi divise una mesa, con sus respectivos bancos, completamente vacía así que me dirigía allí cuando una figura pequeña colisiono contra mi logrando que ambas cayéramos al suelo.

Una vez que reaccione, supe que a pesar de ser pequeña tenía mucha fuerza ya que la joven que se encontraba a mi lado parecía medir alrededor de 1,50 metros.

-oooh! Perdón, lamento mucho el accidente es que venía muy apurada respondiendo un mensaje y no te vi, espero que me disculpes, tienes suerte que el pasto de aquí es sintético y así que no te mancharas la ropa, ah por cierto soy Alice Brandon y tu…¿eres?- no podía creer que ella había dicho todo eso sin respirar, mierda, ¿cómo hacia?, Salí de mis pensamientos cuando ella carraspeo y vi que tenía su mano extendida hacia mí en forma de saludo.

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada, soy Isabella Swan- le dije mientras tomaba su mano.

Después de ese momento no pude despegarme de ella, me llevo a todos lados, conocí la biblioteca, la cafetería, donde vendían toda comida rápida por si te agarraba hambre entre las clases, también me entere que en el primer piso funcionaba la escuela y el los otros dos eran exclusivamente de la universidad.

Me conto muchas cosas sobre ella, como que tenía 23 años y estudiaba diseño de indumentaria y que su compañero de departamento era también su novio. Alice físicamente era parecida a un duende, ya saben, pequeña con facciones finas, un andar muy grácil como el de una bailarina y su cabello estaba lujosamente acomodado con las puntas para distintas direcciones.

No podía creer que después pasar 3 horas y media yendo de un lado para el otro todavía no se cansara, yo estaba muerta y mis pies dolían horrores.

Cuando me pregunto sobre mi departamento y sobre con quien compartiría le conté lo poco que sabía sobre esos datos, tenía la esperanza que ella conociera a ese tal Edward Cullen pero me lleve una decepción muy grande cuando me dijo que muy difícilmente los estudiantes de distintas universidades se conocieran.

Me despedí de Alice en la puerta de mi departamento ya que ella se ofreció voluntariamente a acompañarme.

Una vez que se fue, note que había luz en la casa así que supe que mi acompañante ya estaba ahí, saque la llave de mi bolso, y una vez que abrí, me encontré frente a frente con una sala de estar realmente ordenada. El dicho living era bastante espacioso, había una televisión plasma de bastante pulgadas, un sofá para tres personas, en el medio una mesa ratona, a la izquierda había un gran piano de cola contra la pared y a la derecha se veía un pasillo y a su lado la cocina junto con una pequeña mesa para dos personas. Estaba por dirigirme así la cocina cuando sentí una voz ruda y a la vez aterciopela detrás de mí.

-Así que tu eres mi acompañante, no estás mal, aunque me encantaría ver qué hay debajo de esa pollerita- me gire rápidamente logrando que mi falda tomara vuelo por lo que levanto lo suficiente como para que él lograra ver mi ropa interior.

Cuando levante la mirada me encontré con un dios griego, era simplemente perfecto**,(N/A: no hace falta que describa a Edward, todas sabemos como es y lo perfecto que es )**era muy alto se veía de 1 metro 90, tal vez más, ya que yo con mi 1,60 natural mas los 10 cm de los zapatos lograba llegar a penas a su barbilla, su mirada era agresiva y me miraba los pechos sin ningún pudor.

-Ho…hola, soy Isabella Swan, aunque todos me dicen Bella- me presente con un poco de tartamudeo en el principio.

-si ya sé quién eres al igual que tu sabes quién soy yo así que las presentaciones no son necesarias- me contesto tajante y se fue.

En ese momento supe que no era una persona muy paciente y hospitalaria.

No sé porque pero su indiferencia hacia mí y su rudeza al hablar y caminar, en vez de entristecerme lograba excitarme de sobremanera.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación, la cual estaba pegada a la de Edward y enfrente de ambas se encontraba el cuarto de baño. Mi pieza contaba con una cama de dos plazas, dos mesas de luz con sus respectivos veladores y un closet bastante grande, al lado de este había un espejo de cuerpo completo. También vi una puerta que daba hacia la habitación de Edward pero lo que más me extraño era que de mi lado no había picaporte, supuse que esa puerta no funcionaba así que no le di muchas vueltas al asunto y me dirigí hacia mi maleta, que se encontraba sobre mi cama, empecé a sacar toda la ropa que tenia ahí, pero solo guardaba en el armario la que me gustaba ya que la que me había elegido mi madre era para anciana.

Al fin y al cabo solo guarde 3 remeras, 1 capri, (**N/A:** **en mi país se dice capri, pero me entere que en otros se dice pescador), **una musculosa, 2 remeras,2 shorts y 4 pares de calzado, entre ellos zapatillas deportivas, sandalias y tacones.

Una vez que termine de guardar todo y de tirar en el cesto el resto, tome un juego de toalla y toallon junto con mi bolso de mano y me dirigí hacia el baño para tomar una ducha rápida. Cuando salí me di cuenta que no traía ropa así que me ajuste bien el toallon y volví hacia mi habitación.

Ya resguardada dentro de las paredes de mi pieza deje caer la toallon que cubría mi cuerpo y unos segundo después me quite la del cabello para así podérmelo peinar, desnuda como me encontraba me pare frente al espejo y empecé a desenredar mi pelo.

Cuando termine con mi cabellera, me quede mirando mi reflejo y no pude evitar sonreír, tenía el cuerpo que toda chica quisiera y lo mejor de todo era que a pesar de que comía mucho no engordaba prácticamente nada.

Di media vuelta, me acerque a la mesa de luz y prendí uno de los veladores y después de apagar la luz central, me tire de cabeza a la cama sin nada de ropa que me cubriera.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora pero yo no me podía dormir ya que pensar sobre el adonis que tenia durmiendo a tan solo unos pasos de mi hacia que me mojara y eso evitaba que me durmiera.

Ya estaba harta, eran las 2:30 de la madrugada y yo seguía sin poder dormir ya que la humedad de mi intimidad no me dejaba pegar un ojo, en ese momento recordé que podía recurrir a un método bastante simple y manual.

Por lo que me senté en la cama apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero de la misma y abrí mis piernas los máximo posible, no sabía qué hacer ya que nunca antes lo había intentado, recordé que Jess en su momento me había dicho que me dejase llevar, así que empecé a imaginar que Edward entraba en mi habitación, me recorría con su mirada penetrante, se sentaba a mi lado y empezaba a besar y morder suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Tome mi pezón derecho entre los dedos y lo pellizqué con fuerza, fingiendo que era el dios griego que tenía como compañero, hice lo mismo con el izquierdo pero sentía que algo me faltaba así que desplace ambas manos por mi vientre hacia mi clítoris, mientras una mano se encargaba de frotar y pellizcar mi manojo de nervios, la otra siguió su camino hasta la entrada de mi coño, que para ese momento ya estaba empapado. Probé metiendo solo un dedo pero no era suficiente así que inserte otro más, empecé a penetrarme con ellos, empezando con movimientos suaves, pero terminando de manera rápida, pretendiendo que eran los dedos largos y fuertes de Edward, eso lo hacía más excitante.

No podía evitar gemir como una perra en celo cada vez que mi mano izquierda apretaba con muy poca delicadeza mi clítoris, después de unos cuantos minutos metiendo y sacando mis dedos de mi vagina empecé a sentir que los músculos de mi bajo vientre se contraía y unos segundos después, arqueando mi espalda, logre llegar, gritando como condenada, a mi primer orgasmo.

Me estaba recuperando cuando sentí que aplaudían, como pude levante mi cabeza para ver a Edward, quien estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta que nos comunicaba y que no tenía picaporte de mi lado, sonriendo de lado y con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-un espectáculo increíble Isabella, sinceramente nunca vi a una chica estar tan desesperada como para masturbarse- me dijo con voz sínica, sus palabras había logrado hacerme sentir mal, pero no le di importancia, así que ni siquiera lo mire cuando me acomode para dormir.

-con que ahora me aplicaras la ley del hielo, okey, has como quieras pero, en menos de una semana vendrás a rogarme que te folle como la gran puta que eres- termino diciendo y volvió a su habitación.

No pude evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos pero las ignore ya que si Edward Cullen quería guerra, guerra era lo que le iba a dar.

* * *

**APARECIÓ**** NUESTRA PEQUEÑA ALICE! HIPERACTIVA COMO SIEMPRE ¿QUE ME DICEN DE EDDIE? DE AHORA EN ADELANTE VA A SER PURO EROTISMO Y SEDUCCIÓN. **

**NOS VEMOS EN UNOS DÍAS! **

**UN REVIEW? **

**UN BESO GIGANTE A MI BEST FRIEND QUE SIN ELLA ESTA HISTORIA NISIQUIERA TENDRIA COHERENCIA **

**GRACIAS! JIM**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**


	5. De compras con las chicas

**Chapter 5: De compras con las chicas **

6:00am, sonó el despertador, lo apague, ya que era demasiado molesto como para dejarlo unos segundos más, me levante con una nueva meta, que Cullen caiga en mis redes, el pensar en eso hizo que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, como el gato Cheshire [1], nada más que la mía decía "venganza".

Luego de tomar una ducha me vestí con los shorts más pequeños que encontré, con una remera blanca con bastante transparencia y mis tacones preferidos, recordando que tenía que hacer un viaje a un shopping si o si, en ese momento, recordé que Alice me había comentado en ella debía ir de compras así que decidí llamarla para acordar la hora, ya que tenía que ir por ropa hoy a más tardar.

Ya vestida, Salí de mi habitación, tome el pequeño pasillo en dirección a la cocina, la verdad que tenía mucha hambre, pase por el cuarto de Edward, me quede unos segundos parada en su puerta, que estaba entre abierta, dejándome inundar por el olor de su perfume masculino, una ráfaga de aire hizo que me despabilara y seguí caminando, llegue a la cocina, abrí la heladera , saque la mermelada de frambuesa, tome unas tostadas, un cuchillo, y me senté en la mesa, abrí el frasco y procedí a untar una con la jalea. Estaba terminando de comer, cuando Cullen se hizo presente en la cocina, estaba solo en boxers negros una camisa –mmm como me gustaría que no tuvieras toda esa ropa- pensé por un momento, mirándolo de arriba abajo, pero proseguí a comer, sabía que él iba a hacer todo lo posible para llevarme a la cama, lo veía en su cara, aunque no lo lograría.

Paso por delante de mí, paró, sonrió y me guiño un ojo. Volteó y se sirvió un poco de café, camino para la sala de estar y se acomoda en el sillón, justo en la parte donde se podía ver todo su excitable cuerpo, mi mirada se dirigió, de nuevo, a él, comenzó a desabrocharse suave y provocativamente la camisa, finalmente los pocos botones que estaban abrochados, se soltaron he hicieron que su perfecto torso quedara al descubierto, mordí mi labio inferior suavemente, mientras un leve jadeo salía de mí.

– ¿Tanto te mojo?- me pregunto con una mirada penetrante y una voz seductora, que te hacia derretirte como hielo al sol.

–Creído- le dije, me levante de la silla y me fui a mi habitación. ¿Cómo podía ponerme tan caliente? Me pregunte a mí misma, no sabía que iba a tener ese efecto en mí. Luego de ir y venir de un lado al otro, en mi cuarto, mire el reloj, 6:49am. No podía llegar tarde a clases por lo que fui a buscar mi bolso, donde tenía todo lo que debía llevar, mire el horario, ahora me tocaba literatura, con la señora Mackenzie, en el salón 2.

Salí del bloque donde me alojaba y comencé a caminar hacia la escuela, iba mirando todo a mi alrededor, lo que más se veía eran parejas tomadas de las manos, besándose y como siempre chicas con poca ropa. La verdad que este era el lugar más soñado por mí. Recorrí las largas calles, hasta llegar a la entrada del establecimiento.

Una vez adentro vi a muy pocos alumnos lo cual no me extraño ya que este lugar era demasiado prestigioso como para que pueda entrar cualquiera. Aparte tampoco espera hacer amigos. Estaba demasiado concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que todos me miraban y que la profesora ya estaba en el salón, rápidamente me senté en un banco cualquiera así la profesora podía empezar.

El dia paso muy rápido, cuando quise acordar ya era hora de ir al shopping con Alice y con una amiga de ella, quien según lo que la duende me había dicho, estudiaba modelaje y se conocían porque le confeccionaba la mayoría de su ropa.

Estaba por llamar a Alice para preguntarle el porqué de su tardanza cuando escuche un claxon proveniente de un Porsche 911 turbo de color amarillo canario y vi como la morocha bajaba de ese auto acompañada de una rubia exuberante y perfecta.

-hola Bella me dijo Alice- te presento a Rosalie, una de mis mejores amigas.

-Hola Alice, Rosalie- le conteste con un asentimiento de cabeza a ambas.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Bella, Alice no ha dejado de hablar de ti, por cierto dime Rose ya que mi nombre completo es demasiado largo- comento Rose y tuve el presentimiento de que las tres seriamos grandes amigas en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Listo ya están presentadas así que por favor VAMONOS!- Alice parecía maniática por la forma en la que saltaba y muchos estudiantes se quedaban viéndola por lo que con Rose la arrastramos hacia su auto y tomamos rumbo hacia el centro comercial.

Por suerte mis padres me habían dado mucho dinero para mis gastos personales así que pude comprar todo lo que necesitaba, desde vestidos, remeras y shorts hasta lencería, maquillaje y accesorios, solo con mis compras tenía alrededor de diez bolsas y junto con las chicas prácticamente habíamos llenado el coche de Alice.

Tres horas más tarde nos cansamos, bue en realidad la que se canso fui yo, ya que las chicas parecían que de desayuno en vez de café tomaron Redbull [2] porque una vez que entramos en el centro comercial se habían, literalmente, vuelto locas. Ambas me hacían recordar a la protagonista de la película "Loca por las compras" [3] cada vez que entraba en un negocio.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada cuando vi a Rose discutiendo con una clienta de la tienda, porque, según lo que oía, Rose había visto primero una remera color rosa chicle y la señora se la había robado. Media hora después la vendedora pudo conseguir dos iguales pero la rubia se negó a comprarla porque no toleraría que otra mujer, no importa donde estuviera, tuviese la misma remera que ella.

No podía creer que Alice apoyara a Rose, por todos los dioses, era solo un remera pero no pude decir anda ya que las chicas estaban realmente enfadadas así que solo las deje estar.

-Oigan chicas, ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería? Es que ya tengo hambre aparte me duelen los pies de tanto caminar- les pregunte para saber si aunque sea de esa manera se les iba un poco el enojo que las dos tenían encima.

-Tienes razón Bella- me dijo Rose- en este piso no hay ninguna cafetería pero el tercer piso está lleno de las mimas.

Una vez sentadas y con nuestro pedido en mano, ellas se enfrascaron en una charla sobre lo mal que le quedaba a una tal Tanya, quien según lo que me dijeron era la profesora de corte y confección, la ropa vintage que usaba. Yo estaba muy entretenida contando los cuadraditos que tenían los vasos de nuestros cafés cuando mi celular sonó, lo agarre sin nisiquiera ver quién era.

-Isabella al habla, ¿Quién es?-conteste de mala gana

-_¿De esa manera le hablas a tu madre Bella?_- Mierda, mierda, mierda era Renne y por el tono que uso supe que estaba en problemas, aunque por suerte yo no estaba con ella por lo cual no me podía castigar y nada por el estilo.

-Perdón mamá es que agarré el celular sin ver quien llamaba ¿Cómo estás?- intente arreglarlo pero sabía que me espera una larga charla sobre cómo hay que tratar a los padres y bla, bla, bla.

Habían pasado más de 45 minutos y mi madre todavía seguía dándome lata sobre porque ayer no los llame, diciéndome que era una mala hija, que no pesaba en mis padres, solo ella sabía hacerme sentir una mierda de persona con tan solo abrir la boca.

Ya estábamos de vuelta en el campus cuando por fin logre terminar la llamada con ella, estaba hasta los huesos de todas sus charlas psicológicas.

Una vez dentro del departamento, vi que Edward no estaba así que puse música a todo lo que daba, fui, arrastrando todas mis bolsas, a mi habitación y después de terminar de acomodar todo, tome un babydoll negro, me dirigí al baño para así poder tener un baño de inmersión con espuma y sales incluidas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sentí la puerta principal ser abierta y también que apagaban la música.

Dios Edward realmente necesitaba divertirse, era un amargado total.

Salí de la bañera, me puse el babydoll solo con un culote de encaje negro y fui a recibirlo.

Vi con satisfacción como sus ojos cada vez se salían más de sus cuencas y como su pantalón creaba una tienda de campaña.

-Hola Cullen, ¿Cómo te fue en tu dia?- le pregunte pasando por su lado en dirección a la cocina- el mio fue bastante divertido, ya que como puede ver fui de compras con una amigas- mientras caminaba contoneaba mis caderas provocativamente. Me di vuelta cuando supe que no me contestaba pero detrás mio no se encontraba nadie, estaba por decirle algo cuando escuche la puerta de su pieza ser cerrada de una forma no muy suave.

Después de cenar, me acosté pensando en lo mucho que esto me estaba divirtiendo.

Cullen: 1, gracias al suceso de esta mañana y Bella: 1 también así que estamos en empate esperaba que esto fuese un poco difícil pero no pensé que tanto.

Con ese pensamiento en mi mente me dormí, esperando ver que es lo que Cullen me tiene preparado para mañana, ya que sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

* * *

**[1] gato Cheshire: el gato rizón de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.**

**[2]Redbull: bebida energizante **

**[3]"Loca por las compras": es una película en la que la protagonista es adicta a comprar y al sobregirar todas sus tarjetas tiene que conseguir trabajo para pagar sus deudas. Es una peli muy divertida se las recomiendo.**

**Perdonen la tardanza, este cap está dedicado a eugiis19, lo prometido es deuda, chicas tengo algunos problemas personales así que de ahora en adelante tardare un poco más en actualizar pero a la historia la voy a terminar, espero que me sepan comprender. **

**Un review? Besos**

**Gracias **

**Con cariño Jim.**

**Xoxoxoxoxox**


	6. NO ES UN CAP

**Queridas lectoras:**

**Estoy atravesando unos momentos críticos en mi vida por lo cual me veo forzada a dejar la historia inconclusa hasta nuevo aviso, por un instante pensé en borrarla pero creí que sería una decisión bastante drástica, no sé cuando volveré actualizar. **

**Ojala me sepan entender. **

**La que se quiera comunicar conmigo lo puede hacer tranquilamente por medio de Twitter, el mio está en mi perfil, responderé cualquier duda o pregunta.**

**También me encantaría que me digieran como les gustaría que la historia continuara o que quieren ver en ella. **

**Nos vemos **

**Con mucho cariño JimTwilighterCullenSwan.**

**Muchos besos y éxitos **

**oxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
